Abstract The goal of this proposed study is to increase the capacity for sustainability among evidence-based tobacco control (TC) programs. To do this, our study will empirically develop and test the Program Sustainability Action Planning Model and Training Curricula to improve sustainability and institutionalization of these evidence-based programs. This will be accomplished in three aims. First, we will develop our Program Sustainability Action Planning Model and Training Curricula incorporating action planning and experiential learning methods. The Program Sustainability Action Planning Training Curricula will include action planning workshops, development of action plans with measurable objectives to foster institutional changes, and technical assistance. We will deliver this in person training in the form of two day workshops to 12 state TC programs. Aim 2 uses a quasi- experimental effectiveness trial based on the theory of change to assess the Program Sustainability Action Planning Training Curricula in 24 states (12 intervention, 12 comparison). We will collect programmatic and organizational factors that have been established as predictors of sustainability using state level programmatic record abstraction and the Program Sustainability Assessment Tool (PSAT) to assess level of institutionalization at three time points. Data will be used to assess differences in intervention versus comparison states. Finally, our third aim involves widespread dissemination of the Program Sustainability Action Planning Model and Training Curricula. Specifically, we will refine our training and develop electronic and hard copy versions of the curricula and disseminate the materials to State TC programs, programs within OSH and other Divisions at CDC, public health organizations and practitioners, and academic audiences. We will also provide access to refined and tested training materials to the public through our sustaintool.org website. This project is important in establishing the first evidence-based Program Sustainability Action Planning Model and Training designed to help public health programs reach maturity and sustain activities over time. Such long term programmatic sustainment is imperative in order to achieve the full benefit of significant investment in public health research and program development which includes improving long-term health outcomes.